onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinu Kinu no Mi
The Kinu Kinu no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows it's user to create, and manipulate sticky white webs from their hands. It can also serve as a good defense for shielding his allies, or a good offense to counter-attack enemies. This Devil Fruit allows the user to become a Silk Human (シルク人間, Kinu Ningen). It was eaten by Webby Du Bois. Appearance The Devil Fruits appearance takes the form of a white, odd shaped fruit that takes the form of white, still spider-web spirals. With those being the actual design of it. Strengths The Kinu-Kinu no Mi's user, Webby Du Bois. Has a good advantage of using it when around a forest, an open town, a village, or a city. With him utilizing it's strong webs on trees, houses, motels, roads, alleyways, walls, and even floors. He can use it to stick to strong, or weak solid surfaces, and stay there for long periods of time. Even when he's not around to finish off his enemies. Weakness The fruits webs are very weak against fire. As if they can burn real easily, and incinerate completely on contact with an sorts of fire. Usage Webby can use the Devil Fruits abilities to sense incoming danger, jump thirty feet in the air, climb on walls and stick to them, swing on high skyscrapers, web up his enemies, shield his allies, and escape any sorts of trouble. Attacks Écharpe en Soie (French for Silk Scarf): The user can make a thick silk web of white scarf to cover the users neck or mouth. Cravate en Soie (French for Silk Tie): The user can make a thick silk web of white tie to cover the users collarbone. Habit en Soie (French for Silk Cloth): The user can make a silk web of any type of white cloth to cover the users body: such as a pair of pants, a shirt, or a hat. Pure Soie (French for Pure Silk): The user can make pure silk from their hands, arms, and feet. Fil de Soie (French for Silk Thread): The user can make a thin silk strand of thread from the veins of their hands or fingertips. Soie Brute (French for Raw Silk): The user can make a red web of raw silk to cover a large area. Bas de Soie (French for Silk Stockings): The user can make a silk web of white stockings to over the users feet. Soie de Maïs (French for Corn Silk): The user can make a series of thin strands of corn silk from their balded up fists. Fleur de soie (French for Silk Flower): The user spins lots of threads of silk and web in a spinning circle, which rises up into a tall twelve foot flower. Sangle D'impact (French for Impact Webbing): The user can concentrate their webbing towards their targets in multiple directions if they dodge. Which, when fired, can form webbed balls and entrapp their opponent in webs when on contact. Morsure d'araignée (French for Spider-Bite): The user can lunge at their opponent, and bite them in any area of that opponent. Araignée sens commun (French for Spider-Common sense): The user can instinctively dodge multiple attacks from their opponents in rapid succession. Saut d'araignée (French for Spider Jump): The user crouches and bends their knees downwards like a spider does, making a 20° degree shockwave, and jumping fifty feet in the air. Balançoire d'araignée (French for Spider-Swing): The user creates webs from their hands, and aims them towards the air until it reaches a solid surface. Boule de géant en soie (French for Giant Web Ball): The user spins their webbing in multiple directions and can concentrate all their webbing in the form of a giant black ball. Route De la Soie (French for Silk Road): The user can create silky-sticky black webs from his/her hands, and aims them on the ground. To form a unparalleled road made out of silk. They can use this technique to trap, and stop any pirate ship in it's own tracks. And can even destroy them in the process. Trivia * Ten of the Devil Fruits abilities are named after the real-life silk based fiber. While the extra six are named after Peter Parker (A.K.A Spider-Man)'s moves. One is a pun to Spider-Mans' Spider-sense. While the last one is named after the ancient road network in Eurasia, the Silk Road. * The Kinu-Kinu no Mi is strictly created by Paladin78. Category:Paramecia Category:Devil Fruits created by Paladin78 Category:Devil Fruits